¿Hermano menor?
by SakuraLi-Taisho
Summary: Era el inicio del segundo año escolar y Seto estaba harto de asistir a esa horrible escuela pública. Odiaba cada pasillo, alumno y maestro de esa escuela... ¿Hermano menor? Era imposible que esa hermosa criatura y el enano Motou estuvieran emparentados. Yu Gi Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obvio. Únicamente las tonterías que escribo. :3
1. Primer día

¿Cómo describirías el peor día de tú vida?

Para Seto Kaiba era sencillo responder esa pregunta. El primer día de clases. Ese era el peor día de su vida.

Y es que la escuela era un lugar lleno de escoria, todas las personas que deseo nunca haber conocido estaban ahí.

Pero los peores eran sin duda la pandilla de la amistad, el resto de los estudiantes habían entendido con solo verlo que no deseaba la compañía de nadie. Pero esos ineptos parecían no recibir el mensaje. Los detestaba más que a nada, sobre todo al perro Wheeler y al enano Motou.

El enano desde el primer día parecía no comprender que no necesitaba ser amigo de nadie, siempre iba tras él. "Kaiba ¿no quieres ir a mi casa después de la escuela? Jugaremos Magic and Wizards" "Kaiba ¿no quieres ir al arcade luego de la escuela" "Todos necesitan amigos, Kaiba" Lo detestaba tanto. ¡Nunca le daba un respiro! Aunque también lo admiraba por seguir firmemente sus convicciones, sobretodo ante él. Era el único en toda la escuela que incluso merecía un poco de su atención, no es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta. Por otro lado estaba su perro guardián Wheeler, cada que rechazaba 'cortésmente' una invitación, salía ladrando sin para, sobre lo amable que era el enano y que debería tratarlo mejor. ¡Bah! Cómo si me interesara.

Y ahí estaba él, listo para un nuevo año escolar. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que tropiezo contra algo y cayó encima de alguien. ¡Genial! Interacción humana. Estaba preparado para intimidar a quien hubiera tenido la desgracia de meterse en su camino, cuando observó un par de bellos ojos rubí, que lo miraban con... ¿disgusto?

Cualquiera que tropezara con él debería estar agradecido de siquiera poder tocarlo.

"¿Puedes quitarte de encima? Me estás aplastando. Y deberías fijarte hacia donde vas." ¿Quien se cree que es para hablarme así? Yo soy Seto Kaiba.

Al ponerse de pie sintió el impulso de ofrecerle una mano para levantarse, la cual fue aceptada de inmediato. Tuvo un poco de tiempo para apreciar la figura frente a él, ese cabello... le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Ese rostro afilado y sus delicados pero varoniles rasgos, acompañados de ese par de rubíes, lo dejaron sin habla. ¿De dónde había salido ese chico tan atractivo? Nunca lo había visto por aquí.

"¿Y bien, no te vas a disculpar por haberme caído encima?" ¡Que arrogante! Su voz le había hecho temblar agradablemente. ¡Demonios! ¡Le encantaba este sujeto, debía saber su nombre!

"¿Y a quien debería dirigir mis disculpas?" Una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su siempre estoico rostro.

El más bajo sonrió de la misma manera, pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue interrumpido.

"¡Atem! Te dije que te perderías si te separabas. ¡Vamos! Debes asistir a la ceremonia de apertura. ¡Es tu primer día como estudiante de secundaria!" Yuugi llegó listo para arrastrar a su pequeño hermano a la ceremonia. Era algo importante, oficialmente se convertiría en un estudiante de secundaria y asistirían a la misma escuela.

Sin prestarle atención a la persona frente a su hermano, lo saco del pasillo y lo obligó a caminar hacia el auditorio. No podía llegar tarde a su primer día.

Seto se quedó en el pasillo estupefacto. ¡El enano! De nuevo interviniendo en su vida. ¿De que se conocerán? ¿Atem era su nombre?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. De pronto la comprensión había llegado. Tenían el mismo estilo de cabello y usaban los mismos accesorios, esta persona Atem era ligeramente más alto que el enano, pero bueno, todos eran más altos que él. Dejando eso de lado era obvio a primera vista que estaban emparentados.

Ya habría tiempo para averiguar su parentesco, ahora debía asistir a la ceremonia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Vamos Motou. Preséntanos a tu hermano." Una multitud de chicas y chicos rodearon al indefenso Yuugi, cuando sus amigos se apartaron de él.

"¡Yuugi! Ven acá" la voz de Seto resonó dentro del aula y la multitud se mantuvo en silencio cuando el ojiamatista aprovechó para salir del medio y dirigirse a Kaiba.

¿Lo había llamado Yuugi? Por supuesto, si iba a emparentar con él, deberían llamarse por sus nombres. Una sonrisa se presentó en su rostro.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Cuando Yuugi asintió. Miró al resto de alumnos que se encontraban aún rodeando el lugar del más pequeño. "¿Qué siguen haciendo ahí parados? ¡Regresen a sus asientos!" Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, cada estudiante estaba en su lugar.

"Muchas gracias, Kaiba." El tricolor le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Seto vio su oportunidad "¿Y dime, qué ocasionó todo esté revuelo?" Preguntó.

"Todos quieren que les presente a mi hermano menor" con un suspiro cansado Yuugi contó a Seto que su hermano era un año menor que ellos y que se había matriculado en la escuela. Mencionó con orgullo que su pequeño hermano era muy listo y atractivo.

¿Hermano menor? Estaba consciente de que serían familia pero no esperaba que fueran así de cercanos. Esperaba algo a así como un primo. Ahora debía pensar cómo hacer para que Yuugi se lo presentara sin tener que pedírselo.

Casi ni fue necesario, Yuugi lo invito a almorzar con ellos y para su gran sorpresa Kaiba acepto de buena gana.

Seguramente su insistencia durante todo el ciclo anterior había hecho a Kaiba entender la importancia de la amistad. Era una buena noticia, todos merecían tener amigos. Con eso en mente Yuugi se sentía más que contento. Por fin se había hecho amigo de Kaiba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Al terminar la clase, Yuugi y Seto se dirigieron a la cafetería para reunirse con los demás.

Seto hizo un excelente trabajo escondiendo su emoción. Al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrar al objetivo de sus afectos. ¿No deberían comer juntos? ¿Acaso no era miembro de la pandilla de la amistad? Realmente no lo culparía. Eso nubló su buen humor, pero no podía simplemente irse, ahora su única entrada hacia el menor sería Yuugi, era igual que un negocio, te mantenías con quien pudiera servir a tus propósitos.

Joey no estaba realmente contento con su presencia, simplemente no creía que el castaño decidiera ser amable sin algún motivo. Ya lo descubriría.

Un cabello puntiagudo en la multitud lo distrajo. "Atem" Con gran apuro se levantó de su asiento y jaló al menor hacia él, para después guiarlo con un brazo rodeando su cintura hacia la mesa. El más pequeño se dejó guiar y se sentó entre Yuugi y Joey.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día?" Joey quería saber si había tenido algún problema y necesitaba su ayuda, pero lo que más quería es que dedicara su atención a él. Llevaba tiempo enamorado del pequeño hermano de Yuugi, era simplemente magnífico, no solo en atractivo, también era una gran persona y muy buen amigo, era listo y leal. Aunque claro, sus sentimientos había sido rechazados amablemente por Atem. Después de insistir e insistir él dijo que para tener una relación, tenían que conocerse más, y que después tal vez habría una oportunidad para ellos, aunque no iba a asegurarle nada pues él no lo veía como más que un amigo. Tal vez se había precipitado un poco, Atem acababa de terminar su relación con Akefia Bakura.

Yuugi se había molestado con él, '¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hermano!? Olvídate de intentar algo con él' aún recordaba lo enojado que había estado hasta que Atem le aseguro que no habia porque molestarse y que era sus decisión con quien salía o no. Solo así Yuugi había sido apaciguado y es que aunque no lo pareciera, era un hermano sobreprotector.

"Estuvo bien, tuve algunas clases junto a Mahad" al oír el nombre del amigo de Atem, Joey se crispó, odiaba a ese sujeto, siempre tan cerca de Atem, podía tocarlo como quisiera y a Atem parecía no importarle. ¡Él también quería! Su mente empezó a divagar en las cosas que podría hacer si Atem le dejara tocarlo.

Todos en la mesa prestaron atención a lo que decía el recién llegado, Tea y Joey parecían pelear por ser la persona que más preguntara a Atem por su día.

Seto observó la interacción que se presentaba ante él, rodó los ojos, era obvio que la chica amistad y el perro tenían sentimientos más allá de la amistad, había que ver, si tuviera una cola seguro se estaría moviendo felizmente por la atención recibida.

En el fondo se sentía ofendido, el pequeño no le había dirigido ni una mirada.

"¡Hey Yuugi, Atem!" Un moreno alto y bien parecido se acercó a la mesa agitando la mano en señal de saludo, al mismo tiempo Atem abrió un lugar entre él y Joey, ahí fue donde se sentó el recién llegado.

"¿Cómo estas Yuugi? Hace un tiempo que no te veo. ¿Estás más alto?" Todos en la mesa ahogaron una risa ante el último comentario. Por el contrario Yuugi estaba agradecido de que alguien lo hubiera notado.

"Tienes razón Mahad, he aumentado 5 centímetros estás vacaciones. Nos veríamos más si decidieras ir a la tienda en lugar de invitar a Atem a tu casa" Yuugi respondió con una sonrisa.

"No puedo hacer eso, debo cuidar a Mana, además Atem no podría vivir sin mí. Se siente perdido si no estoy cercaaay. ¿Por qué fue eso? Sabes que es verdad" Atem había golpeado las costillas de Mahad mientras reía por los disparates del mismo.

Inesperadamente para la mayoría, Mahad puso a Atem en su regazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "¿Querías guerra? La tienes" Atem no podía responder, pues no paraba de reír.

"Déjalo" Joey no soportaba ver la confianza que se tomaba con Atem.

"Metete en tu asuntos 'perro'" Mahad había escuchado algunas veces sobre los apodos de Joey.

"Esto es tu culpa, Kaiba" Atem y Mahad dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su atención hacia dónde señalaba Joey. Siempre habían tenido curiosidad sobre el tipo que evitaba la interacción humana como si fuera la peste. ¿Qué hacía sentado comiendo con ellos? ¿No se suponía que los evitaba?

"Al fin tendré el placer de estrechar la mano de tan ingeniosa mente. Soy un gran fanático de tu trabajo, utilizo todos los apodos que has creado para él. Mahad Sennen" Mahad se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul, y tomó su mano en un saludo, en tanto señalaba a Joey.

"No es un gran esfuerzo, Seto Kaiba." El castaño respondió el apretón de manos.

"¿Así que tú eres el evasivo amigo de mi hermano?" Atem lo miró, era tan atractivo como Tea había dicho que era. Esa aura de poder, lo llamaba. Nunca había podido resistir a hombres como él. ¿Seto Kaiba? ¿Dónde había...?

"Espera, ¿Tu nombre es Seto Kaiba? ¿Tu hermano no es Mokuba Kaiba?" Seto abrió los ojos con asombro. "¿De dónde conoces a mi hermano?" El castaño respondió a la defensiva ¿Qué quería con su hermano?

"Moki y nosotros, estudiábamos en el mismo colegio. Salúdalo de mi parte." Atem señaló a Mahad mientras hablaba. "También de mi parte"

"Lo haré" Más tarde hablaría con su hermano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Hermano, regresaste temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Mokuba se encontraba en la sala jugando videojuegos.

"Bien, hoy conocí a una persona interesante"

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y quién es?" Mokuba estaba en verdad interesado y dejó su juego, normalmente a sus hermano no parecía interesarle nada, mucho menos las personas.

"Deberías saberlo, envío un saludo para ti." ¿Para él? ¿Quien podría ser?

"Creo que soy demasiado grande para las adivinanzas infantiles. Ya dime"

"Atem" con la simple mención de aquel nombre, los ojos del pequeño Mokuba brillaron con cariño. Si tenía esa reacción ¿Porqué nunca lo había mencionado.

"¡Yami! ¿Cómo está él? ¿Y Mahad no estaba con él?" La emoción de Mokuba fue palpable.

"¿Yami?" Seto se encontraba confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver el amigo de Mokuba en esto?

Mokuba sonrió con superioridad "Hermano, Yami es Atem, en el colegio lo apodaban así."

Ya entendía la reacción de su hermano. El primer día de clases Mokuba regresó a casa con raspones en el rostro y la ropa sucia, pero tenía una gran sonrisa. Cómo era el nuevo, los niños de cursos superiores lo habían acorralado y lo estaban molestando, entonces Yami había puesto en su lugar a los abusadores y se habían hecho amigos.

Era hilarante su situación, pudo haberlo conocido hace tiempo, ya sea que hubiese aceptado alguna invitación de Yuugi o haber bajado las escaleras cuando Atem había venido a jugar con Mokuba. Si que era estupido. No es bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada. Ahora mismo debía pensar cuál sería su primer movimiento.

"¿Te gusta?" Mokuba no quería guardar esperanzas pero si alguien era digno de su hermano, esa persona sin duda sería Atem. Además su hermano era totalmente el tipo de Atem. Le gustaban los tipos que intimidaban. Recordaba a ese chico Akefia había salido con él, ese chico tenía un aura de peligro ¡Cómo su hermano!

"Podría gustarme, si" ¿en qué momento había terminado confesándole su enamoramiento a su hermano?

"Debes invitarlo a salir. Él querrá conocerte antes de intentar algo más. No va a rechaza una cita, eres totalmente su tipo." Mokuba comenzó a planear la cita perfecta para Atem y su hermano. Si iban a salir debían hacerlo bien.

"¿Totalmente su tipo?"

El sonrojo apenas perceptible en el rostro de su hermano lo hizo sonreír. "Aunque seguramente no quieres mi ayuda ¿Cierto? A ti te gusta hacer las cosas por tú cuenta" Mokuba se iba a divertir con esto tanto como pudiera.

"La quiero, quiero tu ayuda" Iba a darle el gusto por ahora. Él lo conocía mejor, seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

La planeación llevaría varios días, por lo que el castaño decidió dirigir sus esfuerzos a conocer al ojirubí. Descubrió que era tan bueno como Yuugi en los juegos, había tenido una gran resentimiento contra él por haberlo derrotado en Magic and Wizards. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había pasado. Pero sabía que había perdido justamente.

Había salido con la pandilla de la amistad durante toda la semana, todas las tardes. Había sido... entretenido.

No eran tan estupidos como había creído o tal vez solo le agradaba la compañía de Atem, incluso Mahad era agradable. De hecho eran los más maduros dentro del grupo a pesar de ser un año menores.

Había descubierto un hecho gracioso. Siempre había sabido que Yuugi tenía una debilidad por la castaña, era muy obvio. Ahora, al parecer Gardner estaba enamorada de Atem, para todos eran evidentes los celos de Yuugi y que Atem hacía todo lo posible por separarla de él. El pobre parecía mortificado cada vez que miraba a su hermano mayor.

Justo ahora estaba viendo la escena repetirse, Gardner había apartado a Atem de todos y todo apuntaba a que estaba lista para realizar un movimiento.

Sería interesante observar. La chica parecía demasiado nerviosa, no podía escuchar lo que hablaba, pero por los gestos que hacía con las manos era visible que no estaba funcionando. Así que lo siguiente qué pasó fue una sorpresa para todos. Gardner se abalanzó sobre Atem y ... lo besó.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó junto a él. Yuugi estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Incluso él estaba un poco aturdido. Así que tomó al pequeño Yuugi de la mano y camino lejos de la escena. Era lo mejor por ahora. Y Yuugi se dejó llevar a pesar de los reclamos de Joey.

Atem la apartó de sus inmediato y disculpó no poder devolver sus sentimientos.

Estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor. Al voltear a buscarlo, lo vio alejarse con Kaiba. Su pecho se apretó. Kaiba... sostenía su mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

A pesar de que en verdad tenía ganas de llorar, Yuugi no derramó una lágrima, no quería llorar frente a Kaiba. Cuando detuvieron su caminata se sentaron en bajo un árbol y pasó algo inimaginable para Yuugi. Kaiba lo envolvió en un abrazo. Parecía incómodo por ello pero aún así su agarre no vaciló.

Kaiba sabía que lo que Yuugi necesitaba ahora era apoyo moral y poder desahogarse con tranquilidad.

En cierta parte tampoco se sentía bien, compartían la intranquilidad por el beso de Gardner. Ambos habían tenido la necesidad de alejarse. Para Yuugi debía ser aún peor no sólo era la chica de la que llevaba enamorado quien sabe cuánto tiempo (sabía que eran amigos desde antes de entrar a la secundaria), sino que esta estaba enamorada de su hermano.

"¡Motou! Creí que te gustaba tu amiga ¿Quien diría que también te gustan los chicos" De algún lado salió el odioso hermano de Bakura.

"Hey Akefia! ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Yuugi se separó de Kaiba para mirar al recién llegado. Que se percató de la expresión desolada en su rostro.

"Hey pequeño ¿Estás bien?" Akefia se acercó a Yuugi, le había tomado cariño cuando salía con Atem. "¿Quién te ha molestado? Dime y lo lamentara." Yuugi sonrió, tenía buenos amigos a su alrededor.

"No dejaría que golpearas a mi hermano"

"¿Atem? No puedo creer que haya hecho algo para molestarte. ¡El te adora! No movería un dedo si te incomodara. Me pones tan celoso."

El humor de Yuugi comenzaba a mejorar. "No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, Tea lo beso"

"¡Esa zorra! No debería meterse con MI propiedad"

"Justo por esa actitud Atem terminó contigo. Además Tea no es una zorra. Solo está enamorada de él. Ella ni siquiera sabe qué ustedes salieron, aún cree que solo eran amigos." Yuugi se permitió un suspiro.

"No me importa, ¿Dónde esta ella? Atem no tiene la culpa de ser irresistible." Sin más, Akefia se retiró para ir en busca de Tea.

"Espe..." Yuugi decidió sabiamente no intervenir, Atem debería arreglar lo que había provocado. Decidió quedarse junto a Kaiba. Lo miró y noto una expresión de desconcierto que lo hacía ver gracioso, así que se rió.

"Entonces... a tu hermano ¿Le gustan los chicos? ¿Por qué salió con él?" Le sorprendió el tono que había utilizado Kaiba. Pero bueno no sería algo extraño que su pequeño hermano le gustara, incluso era totalmente su tipo. A Atem le atraían hombres como Kaiba y Akefia. Y seguramente a Kaiba le atraía la personalidad de Atem. Sonrío. Sería interesante de ver.

"Así que... ¡Te gusta mi hermano!" No fue una pregunta.

¡Ugh! ¿Tan obvio era?


	2. Cita

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con Gardner, la manera en la que se enteró de los verdaderos gustos de Atem no había sido particularmente de su agrado, pero había funcionado, Gardner se disculpó con Atem y siguieron siendo amigos. Había estado muy apenada al no haber notado las 'señales'.

Dejando eso de lado, hoy era el día, invitaría a salir a Atem. La pregunta era ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Mokuba le había dado algunas ideas, incluso Yuugi (con quien había empezado una buena amistad) había aportado. Pero no eran cosas que él habría tenido en mente, algunas sobrepasaban sus límites en cuanto a interacción humana.

Tal vez simplemente debería preguntarle directamente. Si, sería mejor.

Ahora ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un tiempo a solas con Atem?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Ya en serio ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando raro, nadie te conoce cómo yo. No puedes engañarme ¡Así que dilo!" Mahad había estado preguntando a Atem durante días sobre su comportamiento ligeramente anormal. Tan imperceptible había sido el cambio que únicamente él se había dado cuenta.

Últimamente había estado actuando un tanto receloso con Yuugi. Nadie lo había notado. No, aunque lo hubiera hecho alguien, seguramente habría creído que era su imaginación ¿Por qué Atem se sentiría celoso de Yuugi? Nadie habría encontrado ni un solo motivo. Además Atem amaba a su hermano.

"Nada, ahora, pon atención o le dire al profesor."

Atem siempre ha querido a Yuugi más que a nada, si Yuugi quería algo que Atem tenía, este sin dudarlo se lo daría. Así que cuando Atem vio a Kaiba abrazando a su hermano, decidió que él no se metería por mucho que el castaño le pareciera interesante y atractivo (un eufemismo para lo que pensaba sobre él, ¡El hombre era perfecto!). Y aunque la decisión estaba tomada, no impedía para nada añorar aquello que no tendría. Había sido bueno manteniendo ocultos los celos que sentía de su hermano, y es que desde ese día esos dos habían estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos (lo que lo ponía mal ¿Qué no era Tea dueña de los afectos de su hermano? ¿Qué había pasado?). Pero si Mahad se había dado cuenta, no había sido tan bueno ocultándolo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Y entonces ¿Cómo vas a pedirle una cita?" Tal parecía que Yuugi estaba disfrutando demasiado su agonía. "Sugiero que dejes una carta en su casillero. Sería un gran detalle, seguro que le gustaría. Algo romántico."

"Qué no, Yuugi. Voy a preguntárselo de frente. Mejor dime cómo alejarlo del clan de la amistad." Seto rodó los ojos, el enano no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

"¡Oye! Te recuerdo que ya eres parte de ese clan."

"Como sea. Debe haber alguna forma de estar a solas con él." Su plan era simple, apartarlo, acorralarlo y exigir una cita, no iba a darle oportunidad de negarse. Era el mejor plan y no se le podría haber ocurrido un plan igual de genial a nadie más.

"Podrías invitarlo a la cafetería, ¡ya se! Siéntate junto a él a la hora del almuerzo, algo se te ha de ocurrir para llevarlo lejos." Yuugi guiño un ojo con el último comentario.

"Parece una idea... sensata." Seto había dejado pasar el gesto de Yuugi ¿Quien diría que el pequeño sería tan pervertido y que no disminuía aún tratándose de su pequeño hermano?

"Ahora deja esos pensamientos para ti y mejor ayúdame a planear una excusa para apartarlo." Seto quería que el descanso llegara rápido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Atem sostenía a Kaiba, tenía su brazo rodeando su torso (su bien trabajado, torso) y había pasado uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo. Se dirigía hacia la enfermería. "Ya casi llegamos Kaiba, resiste." En la voz de Atem se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía.

Kaiba se había tropezado con él en el pasillo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y se había desplomado sobre él. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Los pasos de Kaiba era lentos y torpes. Le estaba preocupando mucho.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la enfermería, Atem tuvo algunos problemas para abrir la puerta, al ingresar se quedó estupefacto. ¡No había nadie! ¿Dónde estaba la enfermera? Acomodo a Kaiba en una silla y se acercó hacia la oficina de la enfermera. Nada. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Y no parecía haber nadie adentro. Deberían esperar un poco.

Detrás de él la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el pestillo. Alguien le había puesto seguro. Volteó rápidamente, preocupado por Kaiba. La incredulidad lo invadió. Kaiba estaba parado frente a él con la espalda bloqueando la puerta. ¿No estaba a punto de desmayarse hace un segundo?

"Si que me habías preocupado ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" Atem preguntó tanteando el terreno. Había algo raro en todo este asunto.

"Nunca creí que fueras un incauto, Atem." Una sonrisa astuta se asomó en el rostro de de Kaiba.

¿Inc...auto? ¿Yo? ¡Qué alguien me diga que esta pasando! ¡Oh, santo Cristo! Esa sonrisa le había aflojado las piernas. ¡No! ¿Y Yuugi? Debía mantenerse coherente.

"No veo porque lo sería. ¿No somos amigos?" Si que había dolido eso. Pero era lo correcto.

"No nos llamaría amigos." La sonrisa de Kaiba solo se hizo más grande. Resistir era difícil. Ahora ¿No pareja, no amigos? Eso era realmente triste.

"Tal vez... ¿El novio de mi hermano?" Noto la expresión de Kaiba, lo había sorprendido. Demonios, su tono de voz había sido celoso, si hubiera podido escupir ponzoña, seguro que lo habría hecho. ¿No podía evidenciarse más?

"¿Yuugi? No lo creo. Ahora, sonaste muy celoso, Atem. ¿Te molesta que sea amigo de tu hermano?" Claro que le molestaba, a él le había dicho que ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo, lo bueno de esto es que no había confirmado una relación con Yuugi. Y señor, su nombre sonaba tan bien saliendo de sus labios.

"¿Por qué me molestaría algo tan banal?"

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué te molesta algo tan banal? ¿Estás celoso de tu hermano?" El rostro de Atem se contrajo con sorpresa. ¿Era tan fácil de leer?

"Parece que si. Entonces ¿te gusto?" Algo está mal. No se supone que se enteraría. Esa estupida sonrisa solo se hacía más grande. Nunca lo había visto sonreír por tanto tiempo.

"El que calla otorga." Antes de que pudiera responder, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del castaño y él simplemente se dejó llevar. Se sentía tan bien, sus labios eran cálidos. ¡Ah! Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Eso había sido su lengua? Sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo más. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. Esto hizo que sus rostros se acercaran aún más.

De la nada Seto paro y se alejó un poco de él. "¡Diablos! Así no se supone que debería ir." El castaño susurro. ¿Qué debería ir que? ¡Ya se arrepintió! Sabía que era demasiado bueno.

Atem simplemente se quedó ahí parado, tratando de recuperar su respiración. "¿Estás burlándote de mi?" Atem ahora estaba furioso.

Obviamente Kaiba se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos. Seguramente si, Joey siempre dijo que Kaiba era alguien que no tomaba a nadie en cuenta. "Hazte a un lado, Kaiba."

"No, no Atem, espera. Por favor."

"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Es obvio que no te sientes mal." A estas alturas, Atem estaba listo para golpear a Kaiba.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes una cita y esas cosas." Estu... ¿Qué? ¡Si!

"¿Eh?" A pesar de que claro que, por supuesto que quería decir si, ninguna palabra afirmativa salió de sus labios. Un estupefacto Atem se encontraba de pie en medio de la enfermería.

"No escuché un 'no'" Kaiba camino hacia él y sostuvo su rostro, acercándolo para darle un pequeño beso. Sin más, camino hacia la puerta. "Pasaré por ti a las 7:00. Hasta luego Atem." Su voz acarició cada palabra. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Bien, ahora tenía una cita.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¡Atem, basta! ¡Te ves bien! Tranquilo." Yuugi había estado muy emocionado con la cita. Incluso se burló de él por pensar que tenía algo con Kaiba. Sin embargo, la emoción se estaba evaporando, si Atem se cambiaba una vez más iba a enloquecer.

"¡No quiero verme bien! ¡Quiero verme increíble!" Atem tomó otro cambio de ropa y estaba a punto de desnudarse (de nuevo). Yuugi no lo iba a permitir.

"¡Te ves increíble! Ahora suelta eso." El ojiamatista consiguió quitarle el cambio de ropa. Así que ambos bajaron a la sala a esperar que Kaiba pasara por Atem.

"¿Y si fue una broma o algo así? ¿Qué tal si no piensa venir?" Atem estaba al borde de la histeria.

"Ya basta Atem. Seto no es de las personas que bromean. Es muy directo y no va a jugar contigo." Su hermano trataba de tranquilizarlo.

"Pero Joey dijo..."

"¿Joey? No me sorprende que estés tan nervioso, si escuchas lo que Joey tiene que decir de Kaiba. ¡Se odian! La opinión del uno sobre el otro es totalmente errada. Así que, sacude esas telarañas de tu cabeza. Esta noche conocerás a Seto Kaiba."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto Kaiba era un joven millonario CEO de su empresa, hacía negocios todos los días aquí y en el mundo, había podido lidiar con la presión de tener que tratar con personas que creían que por ser menor, sería ingenuo. Se había hecho de un nombre en el medio. El mundo era prácticamente suyo. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía ahora lidiar con una simple cita? Atem era un simple adolescente . Podía hacer esto.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, bajo de la limusina. Antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia la puerta, Atem salió. "Creí que te habías arrepentido." ¡WOW! Se veía increíble.

Atem era sin lugar a dudas atractivo, tenía puesto un elegante traje negro que estilizaba su figura, una camisa de seda roja que resaltaba sus ojos, todo el conjunto realzaba la palidez de su piel. Simplemente increíble. Ya no estaba seguro de que Atem fuera un simple adolescente.

"No podría arrepentirme si eres tú." Le encantó como la piel pálida fue tornándose rosa en un rubor que lo hacía ver aún más apetecible.

"Mejor vayamos ya." Una risa ligera salió de sus labios. "Claro, Atem. Después de ti." Le hizo una seña al acercarse a la limusina y abrirle la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Mokuba y Yuugi, si que sabían lo que hacían al planear la cita. Atem parecía irradiar felicidad. El ojirubí según le habían dicho, quería ser arqueólogo, como sus padres y su abuelo. Y quería específicamente dedicarse a la egiptología.

Así que, la primera parte de su cita, fue el museo. A él en lo personal poco le interesaba el pasado. Claro, muy interesantes artilugios y todo, pero no era para él. Por otra parte, la tecnología, si que era lo suyo, no por nada era de los desarrolladores tecnológicos principales de su empresa.

Pero el entusiasmo con el que Atem le explicaba los detalles de cada uno de los objetos en exhibición, lo hacía interesarse verdaderamente en el pasado. Realmente era algo admirable las cosas que habían desarrollado con tan pocas herramientas y tecnología.

En fin, se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Kaiba era un tipo realmente agradable, se había tomado el tiempo de planear un cita en la cual se sintiera en su elemento. Todo había sido increíble hasta ahora. Seguramente había recibido mucha ayuda externa (y tenía una idea de quién la había ofrecido), pero toda la cita había sido sobre lo que a él le gustaba. Entonces ¿Y Kaiba? Seguramente no tiene los mismos intereses. ¿Estaría pasándola bien? Parecía que si. Pero aún así...

"Kaiba, espera un momento." Seto se detuvo como Atem lo pidió, y dirigió completamente su atención a este. "La cita ha sido realmente agradable hasta ahora..." La expresión en el rostro del castaño se mantuvo inalterable, pero se encontraba totalmente sorprendido. ¿Qué iba mal?

"Pero..." Kaiba con una ceja arqueada, interrumpió.

"Pero todo lo que estamos haciendo son cosas que me gustan a mí. No me siento cómodo con esto. Se supone que ambos deberíamos pasarla bien." Atem dijo lo que pensaba. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Kaiba?" Atem quería conocerlo, Kaiba era muy atractivo, pero tal vez no tenían interés personal el uno en el otro. Tal vez no tenía nada en común. Tal vez deberían ser sólo amigos. Tal vez solo se atraían físicamente. ¿Quien sabe? Bien, él quería más. Y para tomar una decisión, debía saber más.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Miro de nuevo hacia Kaiba, parecía... ¿pensativo?. Igual y podía estárselo imaginado, tenía la misma expresión que hace unos segundos (su expresión no cambiaba cada nada), aunque una pequeña parte de él sugería que estaba pensando seriamente en algo, esa misma que hace unos segundos decía que Kaiba parecía estárselo pasando bien. Iba a ignorarla.

De un momento a otro Kaiba simplemente dio vuelta y camino hacia un rumbo desconocido. ¡Eh! ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿La cita había terminado? Atem se quedó mirando sorprendido hacia dónde Kaiba avanzaba.

Unos metros adelante Kaiba detuvo su paso y volteó hacia Atem "¿No planeas venir?" Atem había abierto aún más sus ojos, estaba realmente aliviado y sorprendido. ¡Su cita seguía! Con un paso 'tranquilo' se unió a Kaiba y ambos continuaron el camino, a donde quiera que Kaiba lo llevara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¿Kaiba Corp?" Seto sonrió ¡Por supuesto! Si lo que quería era conocerlo, este era el mejor lugar.

"Exactamente" fue la respuesta que le dio al ojirubí. Atem no volvió a hacer pregunta alguna, su expresión era de curiosidad y sorpresa. Y aunque nadie pudiera decirlo, estaba algo nervioso. Le mostraría una parte de su vida, nadie más que Mokuba había tenido ese privilegio. No sabía si Atem estaría a la altura. Realmente esperaba que si.

Subieron varios pisos, cada cierto tiempo recorría con los ojos la silueta del más bajo y su expresión, hasta ahora no había cambiado de sorpresa y curiosidad. Le encantaba parecer misterioso, era parte de su estilo, e inflaba su ya grande ego.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos salieron, el castaño camino por un pasillo, donde al final se veían un par de puertas azules con un número al costado '99'.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, Seto río cuando Atem pegó un brinco. "No estaba preparado." Un enrojecido Atem se excusó.

"Esta bien, Atem. Tranquilo, no voy a morderte." El ojiazul sonrió coquetamente. Por supuesto que quería que Atem se relajara, pero burlarse no le haría mal.

"Estoy tranquilo." Atem como pudo compuso su expresión, aunque el sonrojo tardó más en irse.

El castaño estaba esperando que Atem mirara al frente, realmente esperaba ver emoción en su rostro, iba a estar decepcionado sino lo veía. Cuando Atem miró hacia el interior de la habitación, se quedó sin habla. El CEO estaba conforme.

"¿Qué es eso? ¡Increíble!" Atem se precipitó sobre un objeto aleatorio en la gran sala. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¡Bien! estaba satisfecho con la impresión que había causado en Atem.

Ahora, ¿Qué deberían probar primero?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Vencido. Vencido en juegos que YO diseñe. Era imposible. Ni siquiera había explicado las reglas.

Había sido pisoteado sin consideración alguna.

"¡Juzguemos de nuevo! ¡Me niego a perder de esta manera!" Vio como el bello rostro de Atem se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio. Como si me importara que estes fastidiado. ¡Necesito ganar por lo menos una vez!

"¡No quiero! Hemos jugado este juego cinco veces. Me niego a jugarlo de nuevo." No me importa. Ganaré esta vez.

"Esta vez será la úl..." un gruñido del estómago del ojirubí lo distrajo. Tal vez estaba siendo desconsiderado. Se estaba haciendo tarde y aún no habían ido a cenar. ¿A qué hora había hecho la reservación?

El tricolor por otro lado, tenía un sonrojo que podría competir con el tono de sus ojos. El castaño rio ante la tierna imagen. "No es gracioso."

"Mejor vayamos a cenar. La próxima vez me darás la revancha." Seto sonrió a Atem, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con Atem siguiéndolo de cerca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Era realmente tarde, la reservación había sido hace una hora. Eso no importaba, siendo quien era consiguió una cabina. Todo el personal los había mirado casi enternecidos cuando Seto ofreció a Atem el asiento.

Una mirada del castaño bastó para que todos siguieran en lo suyo. Atem ni siquiera noto algo.

La cena fue amena para ambos, hubo tiempo para que hablaron sobre ellos. La cita había sido un éxito. Seto no cabía dentro de si. Estaba totalmente satisfecho.

Finalmente tomaron un pequeño postre. Atem helado y Seto tiramisú.

Atem y Seto pelearon un tiempo por la cuenta. La disputa terminó cuando Seto prometió que la próxima vez el podría pagar. Sin más que hacer ahí, se dirigieron hacia la tienda de juegos. Decidieron caminar mientras Isono los alcanzaba en la limusina.

Seto se empezaba a sentir más nervioso mientras más se acercaba el final de la cita. "Atem" llamó la atención del más bajo.

"¿Si?" Atem lo miró con esos ojos tan extravagantes. ¡Dios! Es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

"Me gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo y..." no sabía cómo continuar, creyó vez un destello de felicidad en los ojos de Atem pero había sido demasiado rápido para estar seguro.

"¿Y?" Atem le sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa, como él, lo animó para seguir hablando.

" Y tal vez después podríamos ser más que amigo." Sintió su cara calentarse. ¡Demonios! Debe pensar que soy un idi...

"Por supuesto, me agradas. Eres atractivo y tal vez hasta me gustas. Me encantaría seguir saliendo contigo." Las palabras de Atem fueron firmes a pesar de su pronunciado sonrojo.

Seto se limitó a sonreír, no sabía que contestar. Afortunadamente en ese momento Isono estacionó junto a ellos y tuvieron que subir. No olvidando su papel de caballero, abrió la puerta para Atem y lo siguió hacia el interior.

Durante el viaje a casa de Atem, este último se inclinó hacia el castaño y se recargó en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos. El castaño se quedó quieto en su lugar, evitando a toda costa perder el contacto con Atem.

Cuando Isono estaciono frente a la tienda de juegos, Atem y Seto bajaron.

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro unos segundos.

"Bueno, creo que debo entrar. El abuelo estará molesto por la hora." Atem fue el primero en hablar.

"Bien. Nos veremos mañana Atem." El ojiazul que miraba al más bajo directamente a los ojos mientras intercambiaban palabras, se fue acercando al otro. Atem no se movió de su sitio, lo que hizo que Seto se sintiera más seguro. Así que se acercó aún más, noto como Atem cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a ponerse de puntillas. ¡Se que nunca te he agradecido por nada pero! ¡Gracias Dios! Sus ojos se cerraban de igual manera, lo único que debían hacer ahora era seguir acercándose. Pronto sintió algo tibio y suave sobre sus labios. Fue solo un roce, duro pocos segundos pero se sintió muy bien, así fueron alejándose. Al abrir los ojos ambos se encontraban sonrojados.

Atem fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y marcharse, no sin antes depositar un suave beso, primero en su mejilla y luego un roce rápido en sus labios. "Nos veremos mañana, Seto."

El CEO se quedó parado, observando cómo Atem entraba a su casa. Después de unos segundos se recompuso.

No le había ido mal para ser la primera cita, de hecho había salido mejor de lo que había esperado. ¡Incluso recibí un beso! ¡Me llamó Seto!

La primera cita... la primera cita con su futuro esposo. Porque claro que Atem sería solo para él. Ahora que tenía su interés, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Ahora debía pensar que harían en la próxima cita... la próxima cita con Atem. No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo. Tal vez mañana pasaría a ver si tenía planes, podrían salir.

Si, vendré mañana. No puedo descansar hasta que sea mío y sólo mío. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se entraba a la limusina, recordando los pequeños besos que Atem le había dado.

Sin duda lo vería mañana y el día siguiente y el día siguiente.


End file.
